


Who is Ryan Dunbar?

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Au but tries to align with canon, Character Study, David Geyer is the best, Gen, Jenna is a good mother, Liam is a good son, Pride before a fall, Ryan Dunbar POV/Focus, Ryan is a firefighter, Ryan is a good father, Spiral fic, The real story of Liam's Biological father, Tough Decisions, Unhealthy Coping, Who is Ryan Dunbar, family bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Little is known about Liam's biological father and excluding a few pictures, Liam has no idea who Ryan Dunbar is besides the name of the man that signed his birth certificate.  He'd always felt hurt from the idea that his father left him before he ever got to know him.  His mother, Jenna, wasn't exactly the most forthcoming about his dad.  He knows he loved the man at one time but the abrupt disappearance destroyed his young life.  He loves his dad, and David really is the best.  However, as comes to learn, life isn't as straightforward as it may appear and sometimes the best intentions lead to the worst events.Discontinued





	1. Ryan Dunbar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> This is an idea I kicked around on the Thiam Discord that I felt needed to come to life. I've seen how Liam's dad is portrayed in some fics, including some of my own, and decided that there could be another answer. I hope you enjoy this spiral into the character. And a special thanks to xTarmanderx and Shatteeran for helping bring Ryan to life.

Ryan Dunbar

 

 

_The day of the fire._

_Ryan just finished another set of pull ups at the bars outside, he released his grip and landed on the pavement, with a slap of his sneakers.  The sweat dripped down from his short cut but thick hair, joining the lines down his face and neck, peppering his shirt with more growing dark spots.  The sun beat down on him throughout his work out, helping to fuel the burn of his muscles.  He snagged his bottle of water and gulped down the contents, crushing the bottle after he finished.  
He tossed it into the recycling bin as he looked into bay eyeing pop-up table between the fire engines where the guys were playing a game of cards.  _

_Today was another slow day._

_He didn't mind them._

_They were a chance to check and recheck equipment, work out, and hopefully make it home in time for dinner.  Tonight, Jenna was making meatloaf.  He could already taste the beef and onions, the kitchen filled with the scent of spices.  Liam would be covered, practically dripping with smears of ketchup.  Those bright blue eyes staring up at him with splotches of red on his cheeks and somehow even in his light blonde hair.  Sometimes he wondered if his son wore more of his food than ate it._

_The thought brought a smile as he walked up to the table._   "Who's winning?"

 _His eyes traveled over the cards and stacks screws and washers the guys were using for chips.  Three of the four guys kept their heads down, grumbling while Williams looked to him with a huge grin,_ "Dunbar, like you even have to ask."

 _He wiped away the sweat from his brow and pulled his sweaty t shirt from his chest, billowing it to push more cooler air against his heated skin,_  "You should go to Vegas.  See if you could make it as a professional gambler."

 _One of the guys mumbled, "I wish he would" causing Williams to shoot them a glare,_ "You know I can't do that Dunbar.  You guys would miss me too much."

 _He stepped over to Williams and squeezed his shoulder before knuckling the top of his head while laughing,_ "You're right.  I'd miss when your wife sends us leftovers to eat for lunch _."_

 _The sly grin formed as he knelt, glancing to Williams cards before meeting his gaze,_ "By the way, what did she make for us today?"

 _Williams flinched and tried to pull away, before he looked to Ryan,_ "Lasagna.  It's in the fridge with enough salad to feed an army.  It's like she forgets that she's only cooking for the two of us."

 _Ryan pulled Williams head forward and kissed the top of it as he stood_ , "You're the best.  And I promise you, she didn't forget."

 _His sneakers squeaked as he moved away from the table, already tasting the lasagna when Williams called out_ , "What do you mean?"

 _He spun on his heels and beamed a smile,_ "Kelly is telling you she wants a bigger family."

 _Williams dropped his cards, his eyes growing to be saucers_ , "Y-you think so?"

 _He flashed his teeth nodding as he walked backwards_ , "Jenna did the same thing.  Somehow the meals got bigger even though we didn't eat it all.  Marriage, Honeymoon, flash forward 9 months and Little Liam came into the world.  Trust me on it."

 _Williams' eyes narrowed as he scanned his face, eyebrows scrunched before he weakly replied_ , "I'll ask her after work.  Kids.  Man.  I don't know if I'm ready."

 _Ryan turned on his heels returning to his goal_ , "You're never ready until you have them."

 _Williams called out from the bay as he closed the distance to the fridge_ , "Just because you're married with a kid doesn't make you an expert!"

 _He opened the door, the cold rush of air blowing up his torso, chilling his chest through his soaked shirt_ , "Actually, it does.  And my dinners keep getting bigger."

 _Joyous noise filled the bay before Williams yelled back_ , "Having another kid?"

_Ryan's eyes fell on the bouquet of roses in the bottom of the fridge.  Twelve red, long stemmed roses, surrounded in a dusting of baby’s breath with a tiny yellow blossom in the center.  The ones he picked up before work to make sure he had them.  He was going to talk to her tonight but knowing Jenna, she’d guess exactly what they needed to discuss when her eyes fell on that yellow rose.  He was lost to her charms, her beauty, her everything and he would give her anything she wanted, be it another child or the world itself._

_Liam was perfect.  He didn’t realize he could love Jenna any more but his heart grew, making room for more as she held that tiny bundle, those blues eyes meeting his own.  Her strained but loving whisper, “Ryan meet your son, meet Liam.”  He was the best little stumbling ball of energy, full of words and smiles as curious as he was indestructible and stubborn.  The best mixture of them.  He couldn't ask for a better family, he could only ask Jenna if she wanted a larger one.  He’d fill their home with kids if that’s what she wanted._   "We'll see when I get home."

 _He reached into the tin tray and scooped out a square with his fingers.  As he bites into the first taste, he can hear Jenna in his head, teasing him for his classless behavior.  "Really Ryan?  We have plates and silverware.  You’d better not teach Liam to do that."  He swallowed the bite with a grin and whispered to the voice of his wife in his head_ , "I've saving on washing dishes honey."

_Sometimes he wondered how his wife could put up with him._

_He closed the door with his hip and munched on the remaining block.  When he finished, he used the bottom cuff of his t shirt to wipe his mouth.  He stared at the glob of red sauce that collected on the hem of his shirt and instantly saw Liam’s giggling face, covered in the same.  That’s how Liam was going to look tonight.  He should be dreading the clean up but that pure smile and enjoyment made it all worth it.  He’d have to get another picture framed for his mother’s house.  One with Liam in the high chair, just like the one of him at that age.  Liam was undeniably his son._

_His thoughts shattered as the alarm signaled in the firehouse._

_His body moved without a thought as he pulled on his uniform and grabbed his gear.  Very few words were exchanged as the guys loaded into the large red fire truck and headed to the location.  He wasn't and probably wouldn't ever be the person in charge of making decisions.  He shined out in it, not in the planning so he let the harried sentences pass over him, only listening for key words._

_Two story home._

_Outskirts of Beacon Heights.  Okay._

_It was a larger wooden home._

_Probably older too._

_Near the preserve._

_Piece by piece the image fell into place in his mind as he tried to build an expectation of the scene._

_Someone driving by had noticed the smoke.  At times like this he crossed his fingers and hoped the family wasn't home._

_He checked and rechecked his oxygen tank.  If anyone was there, he was going in.  He had too many good things to come to let a tragedy weigh him down.  As the truck tore down the driveway and he saw the flames on the left side of the house reaching for the sky, he thought, "Ryan Dunbar to the rescue."_

_He ran out of the truck and assessed the situation._

_His eyes shot to the blue sedan parked only a few feet from the flames that whipped out.  The paint showed signs of melting but it seemed the vehicle wouldn’t be close enough to be an issue.  It also meant the family was home._

_Melted plastic toys clung to the wood of the wrap around porch while other larger plastic toys littered the immediate surroundings.  This family had children and from the variety of colors, at least one boy and one girl._

_The left side of the structure was almost completely consumed by a wall of reds and oranges, black smoke billowing into the air, blocking out the light from the sun overhead._

_His eyes went back to the toys.  A small red tricycle.  Exactly the same one he'd purchased Liam not a few weeks ago.  The paint was still shiny._

**_The paint was still shiny_ ** _._

_His legs began to move towards the front door._

_The car._

_The toys._

_Liam was inside.  He had to save him!_

_Williams came out of nowhere and slammed into him, grabbing his arm,_ "Dunbar!  What the hell are you doing?  This house is about to collapse.  The water truck should be here any minute."

_That's when he heard the scream._

_To call it a scream would be a lie though._

_A cry so faint that he could've sworn he imagined it._

_The red tricycle.  The cry.  Liam.  Liam!_

_He tightened his grip on his ax and stiff-armed Williams off of him.  He charged up the steps as the men rushed towards him, screaming at him to stop._

_The door buckled as he dropped his shoulder and slammed into it, splintering the wood as it broke from the handle and swung open._

_The waves of smoke and darkness obscured his sight, flickers of bright oranges pulling his attention to the left.  He was now lost in this cave of darkness.  He took two steps as the wood around him groaned._  

"Help". 

_That tiny voice.  That little voice, just like Liam's.  His eyes shot to the stairs and he pushed his body further, ignoring the sweltering heat with a single drive.  To save this child.  To save Liam._

_He made it two steps before his weight began to give and he lunged just in time for the stairs behind him to collapse, flames shooting up from the hole.  He'd have to find another way out._

_The second floor was faring better than the stairs, the banister falling free as he made it to the top.  Flames licked up the walls, his vision wavy from the stifling heat.  He knew he wouldn't have long to find the kids._

_He looked left and right.  Three doors.  The one to his left was charred black from flames, cracking and popping.  The one to his immediate front looked plain white with smoke rolling from the crack under the door.  The one down the hall to his right, it had two paper stars affixed to it.  The smoke had obscured the names and the flames singed the edges, sending faint sparks into the air._

_They had to be there!  He made it two steps before he caught the sound of wood snapping.  His stomach sank as his foot hit weakly and plunged through the cracked wood.  He threw himself forward, swinging the spiked end of his ax.  It plunged deep and held his weight as he dangled above a drop into a sea of molten reds and yellows.  Throwing hand over hand he pulled himself back up to the floor.  He was so close, but this building was being eaten from the inside from this inferno.  And this fire wanted to consume him too._

_Sucks for the fire, he was going to save his little boy._

_He sucked in breath after breath.  He didn't have much time as the heat leeched away his strength.  He tried the handle, but it didn't budge.  It rattled uselessly.  Furious, he slammed his shoulder against the door.  While the heat had warped the metal, the door held firm.  After two more attempts, the door held solid._   "Help daddy." 

_That was Liam's voice!  He knew it!_

_He stepped back and struck the door with his ax.  One became two becoming three as he poured every ounce of strength into opening this door.  On the fourth hit, the clasp broke free and the ax imbedded into the frame.  It swung open and he could see the two small bodies lying on the floor._

_He left his ax behind as he rushed to them.  The floors felt solid, still covered in their thin layer of carpeting._

_He slid to the floor and rolled the boy over and tapped his cheeks.  The small boy coughed and groaned.  He's alive.  He pulled him to the window and grabbed the girl.  She reacted immediately, latching to his chest._

_The window._

_It was the only way._

_He grabbed the bottom of the wooden frame and yanked it up.  It groaned but gave opening the large glass frame, blocked now only by a tiny screen.  His fist knocked it clear and he yelled through his mask,_ "GUYS!  SECOND STORY!  RIGHT SIDE!"

 _Moments passed as he looked out the window, the smoke from the room pouring out the top.  He didn't have much time, but the drop was quite a good distance down.  He looked to the tiny boy and girl and reasoned that if the guys didn't hear him, hurt is a lot better than dead.  When he looked back, Williams and two of the other fighters stood at the base._   "Hurry up Dunbar!  The house is collapsing!"

 _He didn't waste another moment as he grabbed the young boy and held him out the window._   "Catch him!"

 _He dropped the boy and Williams caught him and pulled him away from the house.  He shouted,_ "One more!"

_He peeled the young girl from his chest, her hands trying to hold tight as she cried.  He tossed her to one of the other fighters who easily caught her and took her away.  That only left him._

_With his usual bravado, he shouted,_ "Make room!"

_He didn't look back as he shuffled back from the window.  He barely caught his mistake as he was poised to run.  He stepped into the center of a large, glowing red spot on the carpet.  He didn't have time to react as the wood buckled and he crashed through the weakened hole.  Jagged bits of scorched wood tore into his uniform as he fell backwards._

_The hose to his oxygen tank caught as he plunged through the destroyed floorboards of the first floor, tearing away his lifeline.  Searing pain shot up his legs when he hit the unforgiving concrete slab of the basement.  He fell on his back and looked to his legs.  The image matched the pain as he tried to move them and sent another wave.  A long loud groan pulled his attention and he tried to scurry away from the opening.  He twisted right and left shimmying backwards as the word cracked and fell.  The structural support beam snapped under the weight and smashed onto his useless legs.  His vision blanked white with pain, but adrenaline pulled him back._

_His lungs burned as he sucked in breaths of scorching air through the remains of the tube.  He tried to lift the weight from his legs, squirming to pull himself free but he couldn't move._

_This couldn't be it!  He had a dozen roses for Jenna!  He had dinner waiting for him!  He needed to tuck Liam into bed after reading him a story!  He had too much left to do!_

_He sucked in another breath of coarse air and struck the wood.  Strike after strike as he poured himself with that desperate energy.  Little by little the smoldering wood was moved, and he pulled his burned and broken legs free._

_Finally, he inched himself to the concrete slab wall, just below the window.  He looked up at the fire raging above.  With every heartbeat his vision faltered, the flames appearing to sink lower._

  
_He could see Jenna’s smiling face, holding the bouquet of flowers, the tiny yellow one just below her nose, the sparkle of her wedding ring glistening with tears streaking her face as she said yes._   “I’m sorry Jen.  Those flowers are going to rot.”  
  
_Liam’s hands reached for him, fingers flexing, pleading to be picked up and held._ “I’m sorry Liam.  I’m not going to be able to throw around the old football with you.”

 _Tears rolled down his cheeks, the burn in his muscles evaporating to numb weakness,_ “Daddy isn't making it home for dinner tonight."

_His visions disappeared as quickly as they appeared the rolling flames coming closer.  Just as the splintering crash was heard, he lost consciousness._


	2. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan argues with David about Liam. Ryan goes to Liam's graduation and gets more than he expected.

Graduation Day

 

 

The cup of the plastic oxygen mask pressed against his face as the memory faded, his eyes going back to the red bird feeder in the courtyard just past his window.  The bluebirds pecked at the seeds as he wheezed, sucking in a deep breath.

He narrowed his eyes at the one squirrel, a brown one with a thin black stripe down his back.  The one with the ratty tail from being pecked at chased but also the one with the fat tummy from eating bird seed.  He rocked his wheelchair closer to the window, bumping his knees against the wall as the rodent jumped to the feeder and scared the bluebird away.

He grumbled, "Get your own food.  That's not a squirrel feeder!"

The door to his room opened and David softly laughed as he stepped inside, "One of these days I'm going to chop down that tree just so you don't have something to argue with."

Ryan turned his head and grinned, dropping his mask, "You sure you want that?  Then that'll only leave you."

Ryan began to laugh but a coughing fit seized him, and he quickly brought his mask back to his face and inhaled deeply.

David moved closer, pulling off his stethoscope before placing it against Ryan's back and listening to his breathing.  "Having a bad day?"

Ryan grinned and glanced back, "You're visiting, aren't you?"

David moved the bell across his back, "I was hoping the steroids were helping.  Maybe a stronger dose?"

Ryan peaked a brow as he replied, "Couldn't hurt.  I don't need the next set of weights in the gym yet."

Dr. Geyer pulled his stethoscope back and slipped the eartips from his ears, "You know it's not that kind of steroid."

Ryan shrugged softly, "And I'm not that kind of patient."

David grabbed his chart from the frame of his bed and jotted a few things down as he casually asked, "Did you finally name the squirrel?"

He coldly replied, "A rat like that?  Gerard.  Gerard Argent."

David looked up from the chart, "Don't tell any of the staff that.  They might take it the wrong way."

He spun his chair around and looked up to his son's father, "With Gerard, there isn't a right way."

David placed the chart back on the bed and took his hand, turning it as he examined it, "Has it healed completely?"

Ryan took a deep breath from the oxygen tank before replying, "You mean would I break it on his face again?  I would and I'd wipe that stupid grin off too."

David released his hand and he moved it back to his thin olive blanket and gripped it tightly, "You never told me why he pissed you off so bad."

He shook his head, thinking back to the words the geriatric hunter said, "Don't worry about it David.  I'd never hit you."

Dr. Geyer smiled broadly from the closest thing to a compliment he'd heard from Ryan in a while, "That's always good to know.  Are you still boxing in the rec center?"

He took the moment to throw a punch into the air.  The snap of his wrist, the turn of the strike, the speed he was able to muster.  While he was wheelchair bound, he was hardly defenseless.  "Whenever my lungs decide they want to work."

David added, "I'm increasing the dosage of your steroids.  You should feel a marked difference."

He pulled the mask away and eyed it, "Anything to not need this all the time.  The nurses might miss my smile if I always have to use this."

David ribbed him back, "I thought you always said, "Nurse Ratchet has to give me more shots"?"

Ryan tapped David's shoulder with his fist, "Well, they do.  And none of them know what gentle means."

"Ryan, you don't know what gentle means."

Ryan flashed a beaming smile that reached his deep blue eyes, "Yeah.  You're probably right.  When are you sending the nurse you work with regular back?"

Dr. Geyer's eyes widened, "Melissa?"

He licked his lips and nodded his head, "Yeah.  She was nice."

Dr. Geyer laughed deeply from his belly, "As your doctor I feel obligated to warn you against flirting with her.  She's happy in her relationship."

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, letting his mask roll to his lap, "All the good ones are."

David cleared his throat as he began a conversation that seemed to happen just about every time, "You know, if you want, I could bring Jenna by sometime.  I know she'd want to see you."

Ryan spun his chair around and looked out into the courtyard, "You always try something like that David."

"Try what?"

The former firefighter wheezed a light laugh, "You always bring it back to them.  You know why I left.  Why I had to leave."

After a silence, David replied, a bit of bite to his tone, "But you didn't die.  And you keep me as your primary care to make sure you don't."

He lowered his head and gripped his blanket, "Jen doesn't want to see me.  Hell, I don't want to see me most days.  It's best if I'm forgotten."

David stepped to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder and gazed out the window, "Ryan, a man like you isn't forgotten."

Ryan glanced up, "Then hated.  Whatever makes it easier."

"She doesn't hate you.  She doesn't understand what happened, but she doesn't hate you."  David's soft words pulled at him.

"She should."  He couldn't help the spark of anger and self-loathing that nipped at him.

He quickly tried to change the subject, not wanting to bring up the pain of the wound that never healed, "The boy and girl.  How are they?"

David nodded, "They're doing well.  They had a close call with everything that happened, but they survived.  No small part due to Liam."

He grabbed his knees through the blanket and whispered, "He's taking after me and he doesn't even know me."

David squeezed his shoulder, "Something tells me he'd like to know you.  And I know he doesn't hate you."

He faintly shook his head, "And how do you know that?"

"He still keeps your picture.  The one he found when he went through everything that Jenna packed away.  Your son wants to see you."

His voice cracked as he admitted, "Liam wants to see the man I was before.  He wants to know the firefighter that saved lives.  Not the broken remains."

"You're still that same man."

He shook his head, closing his eyes, willing the sorrow away, "No.  I haven't been that man in years."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

He looked up with a smirk, "Really?  The husk of a man in this wheelchair, wheezing into an oxygen mask?"

David met his gaze and retorted, "The man that broken Gerard's nose and had to have two orderlies pull him off.  The same man that was stalked by two of Gerard's men and didn't bat an eye."

He had to give it to David, the man knew how to stroke an ego.  He quickly added lightly, "Why would I bat an eye?  There were two of them.  I could only knock one out before the other would smother me with a pillow."

"You never told me what he said to set you off like that."

He looked back to the window, "There are some things a father shouldn't hear about his son."

"He threatened Liam, didn't he?"

He clenched his teeth, remembering Gerard's threat, "And I'll kill him too.  Your werewolf son is a monster, just like his alpha.  Good only for a rug on my floor." He twisted the blanket tightly and the material began to buckle.

David rubbed his shoulder, "This is one of the few times I've seen you angry."

"I don't need to be angry to want to tear that man apart."

Another silence fell as they stared out the window.  David broke it, "He's leaving for college at the end of the summer."

"I know."

"You probably won't have an easier chance once he leaves."

"I know."

"Graduation ceremony is this Friday."

"I know."

David sighed and shook his head, "Liam would like to see his father."

Ryan turned his head and gazed up at David, "He sees him every day."

They reached a stalemate.  The same one they'd reached every time.  David squeezed his shoulder once more before walking back to the door.  David stopped just before opening it, "And Liam's graduation gift?"

"Tell him it's from a relative.  I won't have you lie for me."

"I could tell him it's from you."

"I won't have you tell my truth either."

With one more sigh, Dr. Geyer said, "I hope you don't regret this."

He tightened his grip on the blanket as his eyes went to the greedy squirrel, "It'll only add to my list."

 

The day arrived and Ryan checked his closet and found the suit, still smelling like smoke and storage, but at least he had his navy-blue suit.  He took it out of the closet and laid it on the bed.

He rubbed his palms against his blanket and took a deep breath.  He'd have to remember to thank David later, the steroids were really working.  He cast a sideways glance at his oxygen tank before he maneuvered himself on the bed and tried to snake into his pants.

The door opened just as he'd managed to get them just above his knees.  Melissa sighed loudly and rushed over, "Ryan, you don't have to do this alone."

He barked back as he shimmied them a bit higher, "They are pants!  What kind of man can't even put on his pants?"

Melissa crossed her arms as she stopped at the bed, glaring down at him, "If you wanted to put on pants all you had to do was hit the button.  Now I'm going to insist you let me help before you roll off the bed and knock yourself out."

He huffed breaths as he continued to move, "I'm fine.  I can do it."

She popped her tongue and reached over, "If you get hurt, I could lose my job and I like my job.  So let me do my job."

With a long sigh, he flopped flat on the bed.  "I'm not helpless."

She grabbed the waist of his pants and yanked them into place and secured the button and zipper, "No one said you are, Ryan.  You might find this hard to believe but some of us don't like to see you hurt yourself."

He rolled his head away and she continued, "And who helped you transfer?"

He shook his head weakly, "No one."

She walked to the opposite side of the bed and moved the wheelchair into place before sitting him up and pulling his button up on, "And after you requested to Dr. Geyer for me to assist, you want me to lose my job?"

"No.  I want to show I can do it."

After fixing his clothes, she assisted him back into his chair.  Once settled, she put the tie around his neck and pushed him to the mirror so that he could tie it.  "Ryan, we know you can do it.  We know you do things like that when no one's watching.  You can always ask for help."

Without looking up, he moved his fingers over the material, folding it and slotting the knot, "I know."

When he finished, she reached from behind him and straightened the tie in the mirror.  "There.  Why are you getting dressed up?"

He swallowed the nerves, pushing off the shiver, "I'm going out."

"I take it you've cleared the trip."

He glanced back, the warmth returning to his face, "Through everyone but David."

She shook her head with a slight chuckle, "You want me to sign off because you're going to see Liam."

"That obvious."

"One of these days David is going to check your sign outs and put the pieces together."

"This'll be the last one for the summer.  Liam's going to college in the fall."

"His graduation?"

"Yeah."

She looked back to the door, "Do you have a ride?"

Almost as soon as she finished, a large orderly opened the door, "Mr. Dunbar, are you ready?"

"Yeah.  Ms. McCall was just helping me finish."

Melissa grabbed the handles of his chair and pushed him to the door.  She followed the orderly to the loading area and joked, "Even though you signed out you're still acting like you're sneaking away.  You're not a delinquent."

He winked as he looked back to her, "Speak for yourself."

The orderly moved to take her place and she stepped aside, "You know, you can talk to him there."

Ryan waved his hand, "He doesn't want to see me.  He wants to get that piece of paper and start the next chapter of his life."

"He doesn't have to abandon the old."

"He won't.  He loves his mom and dad."

The orderly pushed him through the grasses of the field and moved him into view of the stage set up for the graduation outside.  He finally came to rest under a tree near the outskirts and he glanced back, “This is good.”

The orderly tapped his handles a few times before he added, “You don’t have to wait, I’ll be fine.”

“Your oxygen tank?”

He shook his head, “Don’t need it.”

“You’re the boss Mr. Dunbar.”

The orderly left and his eyes almost immediately fell on Liam.  Even in the crowd of maroon and gold he could spot his son.  The top of his cap read, “Little Wolf”.  It brought a smile to his face to see Liam in the crowd for graduation.  While he left years ago, his son continued to grow and excel.

He paid little attention to the ceremony, his eyes never leaving Liam and when his son approached the stage to receive his diploma, a tear came to his eye.  Liam stepped up when his name was called and took the tube, holding it in the air triumphantly as he crossed the stage.  The smile on his face reminded him of how he was all those years ago.

After the ceremony he looked back and realized that Hal still hadn’t returned.  It wouldn’t be a problem since the families and friends surrounded their graduates, but he didn’t want to risk too much.  He knew enough to know that Liam could pick up his presence and he’d been far too careful in the past. 

Nolan paced around the outside of the gathering.  He pecked away on his phone, his stomach growling from missing breakfast and all the graduation set up.  He glanced back to the guys.  He was the only one left to graduate but for now, they had their moment. 

As he cleared the outside, partially keeping an eye out for Monroe’s people, partially avoiding the hugs and tears, he near ran into the man in a wheelchair by the tree.  He looked to his face and saw the lines of tears as the man stared into the crowd.  "Hey.  Who are you here to see?"

Ryan looked back to the shaggy haired boy.  He recognized him almost instantly, the co-captain of the lacrosse team and a friend of Liam’s, "Uh...no one."

Nolan sighed rolling his eyes before he shoved his phone into his pocket, "Really dude?  That was a pretty pathetic lie.  Like I can see the tears in your eyes.  Tell me."

Ryan bit his tongue.  Of anyone to run into, he did not need to run into one of Liam’s friends.  Hal should be back any moment and he could get away without being noticed.

Nolan huffed from the silence before he pleaded, "Tell me!  Tell me!  Tell me!  TellmeandIwilltakeyoutothem!"

He didn’t know why this boy was dead set on helping him, but he had no intentions.  This was Liam’s big moment, not the time for his father to jump back into his life.  He pressed his lips tight as he lightly shook his head.

Nolan sighed, sending a glance back to the parking lot and further, "Well, your orderly went to go smoke and since this campus is huge, he's going to be gone for a while.  Whatever.  Good luck."

Ryan kept his mouth shut as Nolan moved behind his chair, barely brushing against it.  When the boy didn't continue but muttered, “Oh my god” he knew it was over.  Nolan tapped the back of his wheelchair, the part he knew was labelled: R. DUNBAR

Ryan turned his head sharply, shooting a glare at the boy but Nolan continued, “You’re Liam’s dad.”

He shook his head repeatedly, “No.  I’m not.  David is Liam’s dad.”

Nolan grabbed the handles and began to move them toward the crowd, “Yeah.  And you’re his biological father.  I should’ve guess it right away.  You both have the same nose and blue eyes.  And you both get the same look when you’re caught in something.”

“Take me back.  I need to get back.”

Nolan pushed harder, motivating people to move as they navigating through the crowd towards the gathering of graduates after the ceremony.  "Why don't you want him to know?"

Ryan's voice broke "He can't know.  I-I-"

Nolan sighed loudly.  "I know you weren't in his life dummy.  Seriously.  My dad doesn't even acknowledge I exist anymore, and I still live in the same house.  Go say hello and you're proud, and like stupid for not being a part of his life and all that."

"It's not that simple."

Nolan chuckled as they approached the puppy pack, "Actually, it is."

Nolan spoke up over the discussion of the pack, "Oh my god!  I can't believe you guys graduated.  From those last tests and projects, I thought you were going to throw in the towel.  Either way, this guy wants to congratulate you!"

Liam looked away from Mason, a smile beaming until their eyes met.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam’s head snaps around to address Nolan and a lump forms in his throat. The same fearful blue eyes are watching him, ones he knows from a lifetime of looking in the mirror. He’s not an idiot. He knows exactly who the man is. His mother had never been able to fully hide the pictures from him. One bent photo, frayed at the edges, lives under the corner of his mattress. He’s rubbed his thumb over it a thousand times, until the other faces in the picture are just a washed out blur but this one stands out to him. The words stick in his throat and he huffs, weakly knocking his shoulder against Mason for support and then his hand brushed Theo’s. “Thanks.” He murmurs faintly, his voice catching in his throat.

Ryan locks eyes with Liam as the tears threaten to flow.  Instinctively he grabs his useless legs through the blanket.  He opens his mouth to speak but the words don't flow.  As the garbled sounds break, he says the one thing he'd told David so many times.  "I'm so proud of you."  The impact and conviction of the words pushes through the soft, weak tone.

Ryan lowers his head as a silence falls over the group.  "I'm sorry."

 “Me too.” Liam forces the words out, taking a cautious step forward. “Do you...do you want to go talk?” He asks, making an aborted movement with his hands to reach out. Fuck, what is he supposed to say? He doesn’t even know how he feels, there’s a tidal wave inside that’s tossing him and he doesn’t know right from up. He should be angry. He should be furious. But the anger that’s built over the years is a tiny smolder in comparison to the ache that he feels now, the emptiness that feels a tiny bit less overwhelming.

Ryan slowly lifts his head, his arms trembling as he nods, "I'd like that."

Nolan pushes the chair closer as he announces, "Not so fast!  We have company!"

Nolan pointed to Brett in his cap and gown with Lori beside him as they approached.  Brett looked to Ryan and Liam as he approached and asked, "What's going on?  Aren't we supposed to be happy graduating.  Living to tell the tale!"

Lori elbows Brett and nods her head to the frail man as she whispers, "Brett.  It's him.  Can't you tell!"

Brett's eyes widen as he whispers, "The firefighter..."

 “This is...this is my dad.” Liam says after a beat, scratching at his elbow and shifting uncomfortably. He frowns as Brett and Lori’s words register, his mind beginning to turn. “Wait. How do you know him?” He asks, squinting suspiciously as he shifts his gaze between the trio.

Ryan tightens his grip on the blanket as the tears begin to roll.  He can't lift his head as he stares at the olive drab wool covering him.  He clears his throat as he begins, "It was years ago.  When I was a firefighter, before I became the old man in this chair.  There was a terrible fire.  One that tried to steal away an entire family.  While I was told not to go in, it was too dangerous.  I saw the toys.  Outside.  I knew there were kids.  And then I heard the cry..."  His voice gives out as his chin trembles.

Lori added, "It was so hot.  The smoke was so thick.  I thought we were going to die."

Liam’s knees threaten to give out. The only thing that keeps him upright is Mason’s steady hand on his elbow, grounding him. He knows the story. But to know that Brett and Lori were the children...it makes his entire world spin. “You saved them.” It’s not a question. He vaguely remembers Brett offhandedly mentioning his family dying in a fire, but he’d never pressed for more information. It hadn’t been his story to know. “Mom said you were a hero that day.”

Ryan's head shook as he nodded, his gaze going from Brett and Lori to Liam, "I...I wasn't a hero.  I was a young father with a kid like them at home.  I...I did what any father would do."  His voice cracked as he laughed, reliving his days before the incident, "I was headstrong and stubborn and I couldn't let something stupid like rules or danger get in the way.  It wasn't the first time either."

The somber tone returned, "But it was my last."

He squeezed his legs with emphasis, "I know.  If I had to do it again.  I would.  But...it cost..."

He shook his head and wiped away the tears before looking to Liam, "I know talking with a washed up man wasn't your plan for today.  And Liam?"

He saw Liam catch and hold his breath as he continued, "I know what you did.  For Brett and Lori."

He smiled proudly, his eyes glistening with tears of joy.

Liam’s eyes watered as his dad spoke, the man’s emotions crashing into him like a brewing storm. His own chemosignals were all over the place. “Guess helping them runs in the family.” He says, letting out a watery laugh. “Do you...do you want to join us for lunch?” He tries not to sound too hopeful, knowing the most likely answer. But fuck, he wants it.

The request floors him, all the tension in his chest falling free as he relaxes into his chair.  "I..I..."

Nolan sighs dramatically, "It's not that hard.  It's like burgers and fries at the diner.  And I'm pretty sure Brett is paying on account of you saving his life and he never repaid you and he totally needs to do that."

Ryan glances over his shoulder to Nolan before looking back to Liam.  He takes the risk, "As long as they are wheelchair accessible."

Brett chimes in, "Thanks Nolan."  Brett places a hand on Ryan's shoulder, "Seriously though, I owe you.  A lot.  So yeah.  I'll pay."

The orderly maneuvers through the crowd and manages to make it over to Ryan.  "Mr. Dunbar, you got away from me.  It's almost time to head back."

Nolan shot the man in light blue scrubs a glare, "No can do.  He's staying here.  With us.  I'll sign whatever form I need to make that happen."

The orderly looked to Ryan, "Are you staying here?"

Ryan looked to Liam, "Am I?"

Liam doesn’t even try to fight the grin that blossoms over his face. “Yeah. We’ll make sure it is,” he promises gently. As the orderly arrives, he finds himself meeting his father’s gaze and nodding. “He’s going to be sticking around for a while. I can bring him back later after we eat,” he offers up.

The orderly shrugs, "Alright.  Remember, you've got to be back by 8 pm for check in."

Ryan smirks at the man, "Have I missed a check in yet?"

The orderly chuckled, "No sir.  One of the few I don't have to worry about."

As the orderly left, Ryan looked back to his son.  He eyed him up and down in his graduation cap and gown.  "I'm so proud of you."

Liam’s cheeks lightly flush with color and he scratches the back of his neck. “Thanks. I wasn’t really sure I was going to make it for a while.” Between dealing with the supernatural threats and patrols, he’d constantly been in danger of failing his classes. It was only thanks to his friends that he’d managed to skate by. “Do you want a picture?” He asks hesitantly, taking a cautious step closer.

"Y-yeah"  The word slips free without a second thought.  He'd dreamed of the day he'd see his son graduate but he never thought that he'd actually get to share it with him.  And now, his son was offering him a chance.  He knew if he looked back, he'd lose his nerve.  So Ryan Dunbar did what he did best.  He threw caution to the wind and placed his hands on the wheels of chair and inched it closer, pulling the handles from Nolan's grip.  Ryan looked to Theo, Mason, Corey, and Brett, "But we also need a picture of all the graduates.  From what I heard, it was hard on all of you."

The resignation slipped into his tone momentarily, "I wished I could've been there to do something."

He looked back to Liam, "I'm glad your dad was there."

 “I don’t think there’s anything anyone could have done.” Liam says gently. Maybe, once, he’d believed that having his biological dad around would have changed everything. But then Scott’s dad had been shot and hospitalized after entering Scott’s life again and Liam...Liam didn’t even want to consider the possibilities of something happening to his own flesh and blood. “Dad’s been great. I don’t know how he puts up with me sometimes,” he admits with a self-deprecating chuckle. Approaching the wheelchair, he tosses his phone back to Theo and turns to stand next to his father.

"You aren't anywhere near as bad as you think."

Theo snorts as Liam moves into position, "You don't know even the half of it, Mr. Dunbar."

Ryan shoots a look back to the chimera, "And I'm sure you'll share all the stories over lunch."

As Theo motions for them to inch closer for the picture, Ryan reaches out to take Liam's hand.  He doesn't grab but reaches just shy.  He knows he can't finish the gesture alone.  He'd walked out.  He needed to make it abundantly clear that he wanted to be a part of Liam's life but that was Liam's decision.  Not his.

 “Theo is a notorious liar, don’t listen to a thing he says.” Liam warns. The movement to his right catches his eye and he hesitates a moment before reaching back out. He catches Ryan’s fingers and squeezes once before firmly pressing their palms together, clinging with a surprising amount of strength. He’d made the mistake of letting go when he was just a kid. He wasn’t making it twice.

Ryan smiles up to Liam before turning back to Theo.  Theo smugly grins as he calmly remarks, "I never thought I'd say this but Li, can you lower yourself a little?  You're a bit too tall for the picture."

The chimera knew his remark hit home as Brett chuckled and Lori elbowed his side.  Ryan shot back, "Make sure the camera isn't set back to you.  Liam doesn't need another selfie from you."

Nolan coughs back the laugh and Mason and Corey join in.

Liam cheerfully flips Theo off with his free hand and kneels down, relieved that the chimera had asked. He hadn’t wanted Ryan to feel insulted if he’d automatically knelt down. For a brief second, his anxiety starts to kick in and the scent of his panic thickens the air around them. It’s enough to make Brett wrinkle his nose in annoyance and roll his eyes. He swallows and focused on the heartbeat of the man beside him, managing to smile again as he looks at Theo and the camera. He can wallow and freak out later. Right now, he’s got a responsibility.

Theo takes a few pictures before lazily holding the phone out, "There, you have a few to choose from."

Nolan remarks, "Alright, can we go eat now?  I had to skip breakfast so I could watch every rehearsal."

Ryan looks to Liam, "Lead the way.  From what I hear, you've gotten pretty good at that."

 “Depends on who you ask,” Brett comments with a teasing smirk. Liam rolls his eyes and nods, taking his phone back from Theo before stepping behind Ryan’s chair. He takes the handles over from Nolan and guides them to the parking lot, his heart thundering in his chest.

“Do you want to sit up front or in the back?” He asks as they approach his beat up car.

"I should probably sit in the back, make room for your friends."

Nolan chimes in, "Oh, don't worry about that.  Mason drove, I drove, Theo drove so we wouldn't think of interrupting.  Isn't that right?"

The little hunter looks to the pack and they agree.

Ryan looks over them and barely muffles the light chuckle, "You've got quite the group of friends."

As Liam opens the passenger side door, Ryan begins to lift himself from the chair but Brett and Lori flank him and take his arms.  Lori remarks, "We'll help."

Brett and Lori help him into the car and buckle him in before folding his chair and placing it in the back of Theo's truck.  Ryan looks to Liam, "This is a nice car.  I can't remember the last time I drove or even rode up front."

 “This car is an absolute piece of junk,” Liam says with a wry grin. “But it’s lasted up until graduation. If it makes it through my first year of college, dad says I can get a better one after that. As long as I get a job and can pay the insurance on it.” He amends, adjusting his mirrors as he buckles in.

"David's a smart man.  Speaking of college, did you get a scholarship for lacrosse?  I know you did well and the scouts were eyeing you up from Berkley."  He casually asks as Liam pulled out of the parking lot.  He can't help but take a deep breath and relax.  He's in his son's car.  Another first he thought he'd destroyed years ago.

 “I did.” Liam says, tightening his grip on the wheel. “Just got the letter a few weeks ago.” He adds softly. “I’m the only one of my friends going there. Mason says he’ll visit all the time, but life gets busy. He and Corey are going to UCLA.” He explains.

“Wait. How did you know they were eying me?” He asks belatedly, heart skipping.

He sighs before looking over, "Honesty is the best right?  I watched every game.  When I found out you made the team in Devenford to becoming the team captain in Beacon Hills."  His voice cracks as he continues, "I know I didn't have a right to be there but maybe I was greedy too.  I wanted to see you grow and excel."

After a brief silence he continued, "I did my best to try to keep an eye out.  It wasn't much but I tried.  And..."

He stopped himself, swallowing the lump.  "It's alright to be angry with me.  It's alright to want to yell and scream.  I..."

He stopped himself again.  The words circled in his head about how horrible he'd been, how selfish he'd been, how much of a waste.  Once again, he squeezed the blanket between his fingers, exerting the little control he had over himself and the well of emotions twisting in his head and heart.

 “You....you wanted to see me?” Liam’s chin wobbles dangerously and he clenches his teeth hard enough for his jaw to crack. He breathes slowly through his nose and the breath rattles as it leaves his lungs, his chest tight. “I’m not angry with you. I...I was for a really long time. I hated you. Dad insisted that you made a hard choice and that you still cared. It took years to finally believe that. Today proves it.”

His voice breaks as he admits another secret, "David's a smart man.  Liam, I never stopped caring.  About you or your mother.  I couldn't...I couldn't become a burden to you.  I couldn't."  He releases the blanket and wipes away the tears, "Today is a good day.  I can move around in my chair.  And I can breath on my own.  A lot of days aren't so good.  And I couldn't force that on you or your mother."

He reaches over and takes Liam's hand, "I never stopped loving you son.  Ever."

 “I thought you wouldn’t want to see me.” Liam confesses in a small voice. “I told myself that you left and if you’d wanted to see me, you knew where to find us. And then you never came.” His voice breaks and he grips at Ryan’s hand tightly, fresh tears dripping down onto his gown. “I thought you had to be ashamed of me. That you knew I was sick and it disgusted you. The things I did...” he breaks off, swallowing around the painful lump in his throat.

He squeezed back harder, "No, Liam.  I'm sorry for not being there when it happened.  I knew the moment you gave me a chance, I wouldn't be able to step away."  He admitted softly, "I was there more than just games but I couldn't force myself back into your life.  I'd hurt you enough when I left."

With another squeeze, he emphasized, "And son, none of my absence had anything to do with that.  I am and always have been proud of you."

 “You could have come back.” Liam says, hating how small and fragile his voice sounds. “I needed you.” Why wasn’t I enough is what he wants to scream. He swallows down the bitter thought and clamps his mouth shut, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. Getting worked up now isn’t going to change anything. If he starts to freak out, he’ll shift and that’s the last thing he wants to put his father through. He pulls slowly to a stop at the light, his chin quivering as he turns and looks at Ryan with misty eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Ryan purses his lips and nods, his chin shaking but holding firm.  "Y-you're right.  I should've."  He looks away and takes a deep quivering breath, "I was weak.  And scared.  I should've been there.  Protected you.  Like a father should.  I...I convinced myself that I wasn't strong enough."  He closes his eyes taking another deep breath, "Just like today.  If your friend hadn't pushed me over, I'd be back in that room."  He looks back over to Liam, "You have nothing to apologize for.  You've been strong, are strong."

He squeezes Liam's hand once more, "And son.  If we need to make a stop elsewhere...with less people...maybe the preserve.  We can.  I don't want you feeling like you have to hold it in.  You don't."

 “Not there.” Liam says immediately, shaking his head. It holds too many dark memories, too many reminders of everything he’s tried to bury within the past year. Just this once, he wants to be a normal teenager. “I just want to have lunch with you and my friends. We have until 8 tonight, right?” He offers a tight smile, strained at the edges. “I want to make the most of today.”

Ryan returns the smile, "You've already made my day, week, month, year."  A mischievous glint crosses his eyes, "And 8 is a suggestion.  I may be known for being a bit of a troublemaker."

A few laughs surface before a fit of coughs seize him.  After a moment, he collects himself, "I'm here now.  For whatever you want or need from me."

 “Mom was right. I definitely get it from you.” Liam laughs, a little more freely this time. He sniffles and wipes at his eyes with his free hand, quickly grabbing the wheel as the light changes. Hearing his father cough makes the guilt come bearing back down on him, exhausting him in the constant swell of his emotions. The sun. The moon. The truth. “I just want to spend time with you. That’s all I want.”

"That's not the only thing.  Remember I've seen you play."  The toothy smile stretches across his face, "I didn't play lacrosse in high school.  It was football.  But everyone underestimated little Ryan Dunbar.  That is until they were tackled on the field."  His tone lightens, "Sound familiar?"

"Your mother was worried with all the incidents if they'd hire me at the department."  With a pleased sigh he continued, "But that was ages ago.  And your friends don't seem like the types to encourage fights.  That head on your shoulders, you get that from your mother."

"And son, we've got all the time you want.  I'm not going anywhere.  And don't think college is that far away.  I will still be in the bleachers, cheering you on."

 “Definitely sounds familiar.” Liam says with a slight chuckle. His breath catches a little as Ryan assures him that he’ll still be there in college, cheering him on. “I’ll make sure you have tickets to every game.” He promises, pulling into the diner parking lot.


End file.
